Hannah Montana (Character)
Hannah Montana is an American pop star, The directors named her Hannah Montana, because of the rhyme. In seasons 1-4, Hannah Montana has blonde hair and brown streaks, which is a difference between her and the brunette Miley, although Hannah also wears more extravagant outfits and make-up and sometimes large sunglasses. In the Hannah Montana story, the famous blonde wig was picked out for Miley by Roxy. (In real life, the wig was not chosen until the second episode of Season 1. The original wig seen in the pilot was a slightly different style.) Miley Cyrus also mentions that she intentionally patterned Hannah's look after her godmother Dolly Parton. Miley previously experienced an image crisis in "Yet Another Side of Me" in which she grew concerned that Hannah's look might become outdated. After considering a "Techno Hannah," "Half-Dolla Hannah" (Hip Hop), and the "Anti-Hannah" (Grunge), Miley decides that her fans like her for who she is. Starting in the Season 3, Hannah's look changes. Her wig is shorter and wavy and her fashion becomes very 80's based. She also now wears a single pink glove during concerts and music videos. This symbolizes how Hannah Montana is growing up as well. Hannah is longer and curlier in season 4. She became an image in Miley's bedroom as her conscious telling her to tell everyone who she really is in the episode "I'll Always Remember You" became Poignant as Miley Stewart looked back at the life of Hannah Montana because the character of Hannah doesn't really exist. Career Hannah Montana's music career is very successful although there have been a few slips. In the pilot episode she is said to be continuing a "smash tour" which was being sold out. In "Yet Another Side of Me," Robby says that he has written 15 straight number ones for her. However, he may have been exaggerating since in "Miley Hurt the Feelings of the Radio Star" he says he has written 14 number ones for her. Hannah also wins several awards including a Silver Boot "Booty" award for best country pop crossover with the song "True Friend,"18 and an International Music Award for Female Artist of the Year. She is also honored with her own diamond on the Hollywood Parade of Diamonds, a parody of the stars on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. She also sings for the Queen of England and the President of the United States (President Martinez in a crossover episode and mentioned performing for President Obama and Sasha and Malia Obama in season 4's "Hannah Montana to the Principal's Office"). Hannah's greatest rival is fellow pop star Mikayla (Selena Gomez) who is determined to steal Hannah's fans. Beyond her music career, Hannah also does some acting. She guest stars on the television show Zombie High as Zaronda, Princess of the Undead. Jake Ryan's character saves Zaronda from the portal to the underworld. Hannah later stars in her own feature film, Rob Reiner's Indiana Joannie and the Curse of the Golden Cobra, alongside Chase Crawford. Hannah also endorses perfume and zit cream. As a well known celebrity, Hannah makes regular appearances on talk shows and attends glamorous parties. Despite being fictional, Hannah knows many real life celebrities, including some who are friends of Miley Cyrus, such as Taylor Swift and the Jonas Brothers. Purpose of Hannah Miley has several reasons for creating Hannah. She is afraid that if the kids at school discover she is famous they won't treat her the same. While she enjoys the attention of her fame as Hannah, she equally enjoys the option of "stepping out" of her role. Miley also values her privacy and doesn't want fans or paparazzi photographers mobbing her when she goes out in public. In this way, Hannah Montana presents a unique inversion of typical celebrity experiences. While most celebrities become famous as themselves and later need disguises to not be noticed in public, Hannah Montana became famous while in disguise, and now has the freedom to be in public as herself. As a secondary benefit, Miley also sometimes uses Hannah for specific purposes such as spying. She also uses Hannah in other ways. In "Money for Nothing, Guilt for Free," Hannah raises money for a school charity drive in which Miley is competing. In "Bye Bye, Ball," Hannah performs at a restaurant in Pasedena, California in order to get a baseball autographed for Jackson. And in "Ready, Set, Don't Drive," Hannah obtains a drivers license after Miley fails the test. Miley also sometimes tries to use her dual personality as an excuse. For example, in "You Gotta Not Fight for Your Right to Party," Miley asks Robby to only ground Miley, not Hannah, because "Hannah didn't do anything wrong." Miley's "Secret" Keeping Miley's secret involves a two sided effort. As Hannah, she must keep her fans unaware that she is really a normal kid, and as Miley, she must keep her friends unaware that she is really Hannah Montana. In interviews, Miley Cyrus spoke of the implausibility of being able to keep a secret such as Miley and her family do in the show in a world of intense media scrutiny. The show however, remains workable primarily based on suspension of disbelief. In the show, three other people (Robby, Lilly, and Oliver) also wear disguises when around Hannah to prevent anyone from drawing a connection to Miley (Jackson is himself, only as a childhood friend). Hannah also typically swaps limos as she leaves concert venues to keep the paparazzi from following her home. Miley must also rely on the silence of the people who know her secret. These include her family members, Robby, Jackson, Mammaw Ruthie, Aunt Dolly, Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl, her cousin Luann, her friends Lilly Truscott and her mother, Oliver Oken and his mother, Jake Ryan, Farmine and Roxy, as well as Officer Diaria and his daughter Kelsey, Siena and the President of the United States. It's also somewhat possible that Maddie from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (seen in a crossover episode) may or may not know the secret too, as she has seen Miley with her father using both identities and Maddie recognized Robby Ray during both occasions. (This group grows exponentially at the end of Hannah Montana: The Movie). Despite these careful efforts, her father seems to enjoy writing Hannah songs which explicitly speak of her double life, such as "The Best of Both Worlds," "Just Like You," "The Other Side of Me," "Rock Star," "Old Blue Jeans," "Just a Girl," "Supergirl," and "Ordinary Girl." In frustration of this, Miley once complained "You might as well tattoo 'I'm really Miley Stewart' on my forehead!" Also, in the episode Get Down Study-udy-udy, Rico has almost discovered Miley's secret according to the "Bone Dance" which was created by Miley by rewritting the lyrics of Nobody's Perfect and her voice singing it. In the Hannah Montana Forever episode I'll Always Remember You, Miley took off the Hannah wigs when she made her appearance on The Jay Leno Show. In the next episode Can You See The Real Me, she did a interview with Robin Roberts to talk about The Hannah Journey, which was her life under the wig, the streaks, the color, and her former song called Best Of Both Worlds part without the shades, the hair, and streaks. Gallery B7b9c899c8214289914db17d1abb6009.png You Never Give Me My Money infobox picture.png 3x01 Infobox picture.png Miley- Get your Gum.png Hannah Montana Character.jpg Hannah young.jpg Hannah Montana Forever 22.jpg Hannahmontana2 103.jpg Hannah+Montana+hannahmontananewlook.jpg E-hannah-montana-33172556-1124-1500.jpg Hannah-montana-miley-cyrus-hannah-montana-9312388-1024-768-1-.jpg 119203_D_0005.jpg 119203_D_0260.jpg 119203_D_0837.jpg 119203_D_1276.jpg t-High-Qua14895622-1872-2500.jpg Hannah Montana (season 1).jpg Hannah Montana (season 1)-0.jpg Hannah Montana (season 1)-1.jpg Hannah Montana Pink Outfit.jpg hannah_montana_png_by_valecat789-d4ny5g2.png Hannah_Montana_Season_1_Photoshoot.jpg Hannah-Montana-Season-1-Promotional-Photos-HQ-3-miley-cyrus-8419561-333-500.jpg Hannah-Montana-Season-2-Promotional-Photos-HQ-3-hannah-montana-8455919-374-500.jpg Hannah-Montana-Season-2-Promotional-Photos-HQ-3-hannah-montana-8456121-333-500.jpg Hannah-Montana-Season-2-Promotional-Photos-HQ-3-hannah-montana-8456127-1365-2048.jpg Hannah-Montana-Season-3-Promotional-Photos-3-hannah-montana-8468079-1917-2560.jpg Hannah-Montana-Season-3-Promotional-Photos-3-miley-cyrus-8430624-523-1023.jpg miley-cyrus-1336454597.jpg Category:Major characters